newest_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man in the Mirrior
I woke up got my clothes on, brushed my hair and teeth, then rushed out the door carrying a to-go coffee cup. Hopped on the bus and got tripped from the busdriver. I quickly got up looked at the busdriver and almost passed out from what I saw. The busdriver wasn't alive he was dead like there was some ghost driver or control freak. Then I heard someone scream behind me, I turned around but no one was there. Then I looked at my house and It was on fire. I started to panic this can't be real how would it be is this just some fake dead body? I turned back to the dead busdriver and poked him. “That's definitely a dead bus driver like everyone else on this bus.” Then I heard someone in the back of the bus, I slowly walked to the back and got knocked out by something. I lived in the woods so I guess it makes more sense with dead people, but what doesn't make sense is that fact that my house was on fire and someone was screaming from the woods. I woke up from being knocked out and found myself in a dark chamber. I turned my head because I was strapped to a torture chair and saw a woman that was plain black and had no features whatsoever. I looked at her where her face was supposed to be. She somehow managed to scream at me. It seemed like she did have features but I couldn't see the colors or anything. I couldn't even see ten percent of her, it felt like she had just got murdered in front of me. I turned my head back to where it was and there was a mirror... I saw a man with no face with long tentacle like arms coming from his back, and he was wearing a tuxedo, standing behind me watching my every move even tho he had no face I could feel his deathly stare. I smiled at him hoping that he won't kill me for seeing him there. I got out of the chair I was in somehow , I looked around and thought it was just a dream. I started walking to school instead of taking the bus. I found that man in front of me leaning toward me. I started running I tripped on a rock jumped back up and started running again. I didn't want to turn around but I did and he was gone I looked ahead again and ran into him. '' ''He picked me up and started choking me, after a few minutes he stopped then disappeared in thin air. Instead of going to school, I went back home I told my father what happened and he didn't believe me. The next morning he sent me to a asylum because supposedly I went insane. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked at what I was on and it was one of those beds that you get strapped to if you're insane or deathly sick. I called for someone and in came a man dressed in black. '' ''“What's wrong kid” He said to me. “I'm not insane so why am I here, I told the truth to my father why doesn't he believe me?” I asked him. “I'm not sure what you saw and you're only here because your father believes you insane.” He replayed. “Please call me Cole.” “Ok Cole. Better?” I told that Cole dude. Cole left the room with a growl and left a thick piece of paper on the table next to me. I picked the paper up and read it, when I finished I set it down and found that man with the tuxedo and tentacles was in front of me. Once again the man deathly stared at me while he leaned toward me. I sat there unwilling to move, I watched him move. Then he started talking even tho he had no mouth. He said. “I will see you at twelve o'clock and you better be ready.” “Ready for what death?” I asked him. “No. You will see, so just wait, kid.” He replayed. “Ummm… Ok, I guess…” Then he disappeared to somewhere I would never imagine existed. I started thinking quick. I then managed to break out of that bed. Does he even know who I am? How did he get here so fast, did Cole let him in? Why doesn't my father believe me about this tall slender dude? Am i seeing things that I think are real? Why am I alive if I even see That dude? I then got up went to the bathroom grabbed a hammer and smashed the glass mirror. I then picked a piece of glass up and started cutting myself. “I always wanted to die anyways. Why does it matter if i even Live?” I then turned and found a bottle of black hair dye, and started dyeing my hair. Mine as well start looking like death if i'm called death. Why do people say to me undead and pale as a vampire, is it because my name is Cole? What does it matter what people call me anyways? I looked in the mirror that was stored in the cabinet beneath the sink and decided it was time for me to change myself, As I threw on a sweatshirt and shorts. '' ''I looked at the time. “Oh shit! I better leave now because he's coming to get me now!” I felt the rush of panic in my chest and started running out the door but was caught by surprise, by some long black tentacle like arms. “Let me go you fucking dumb bitch!” “Will you children ever understand?” it asked. “No one believes you because I haven't showed up ever since 1982… They, your kind call me Slender Man. They never seemed to know I was actually there. Just a curse was laid upon me one night, and this happened.” His voice slowly drifted away...